A vehicle display device is widely known, which displays vehicle information on each of a first display portion and a second display portion.
More specifically, a vehicle display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a display screen area that corresponds to a second display portion capable of transmitting an external image. The display screen area is generally located above a meter unit that displays a real image of vehicle information. An optical image is projected to the display screen area to display a virtual image of the vehicle information.